oabsafandomcom-20200215-history
Section NE-1A
Lodges *Chippanyonk Lodge 59 *Madockawanda Lodge 271 *Moswetuset Lodge 52 *Nanepashemet Lodge 158 *Pamola Lodge 211 *Passaconaway Lodge 220 History In 1988, the Northeast Region and Area 1 underwent a reorganization that created Section NE-1A. The early Section was comprised of 12 lodges (from three different Sections), Amiskwi, Kahagon, King Phillip, Madockawanda, Musketahquid, Pamola, Passaconaway, Passaquo, Shingebis, Taskiagi, Taunkacoo, Wannalancit. The Beginnings... The new Section came together under the leadership of former NE-1B Chief and new NE-1A chief Scott Valcourt. Scott was joined by Adviser Carroll Carbonneu and Staff Adviser Martin Kadel as they worked to forge the bond of brotherhood with their 12 new lodges. In June of 1989, all twelve lodges gathered at Camp Onway for the first Conclave, appropriately themed "New Horizons of Service." Scott was reelected Section chief and continued to provide a steady hand to the growing Section. He began a long line of distinguished chiefs when he was elected a Conference Vice-Chief for the 1990 75th Anniversary National OA Conference. At the 1990 Conclave, Scott passed on the robust Section to Michael Healey. After the 1991 Conclave, Martin Kadel stepped down as Staff Adviser as was replaced interim by the Area NE-1 Director, Lawrence Thibault. Doug McLean was elected to serve as chief for the coming year. The Section Matures At the 1992 Conclave, Carroll Carbonneu turned over the position of Section Adviser to William C. Gardner of Taunkacoo Lodge. Staff Adviser Lawrence Thibault also stepped aside to allow Dale McCann to assume the duties of Staff Adviser. With the invigoration of a new Key-3, NE-1A prepared, under the leadership of chief Jason Phillips, for the 1993 Conclave. Another period of stability began, and for the 1994 and 1995 Conclave, Robert Gordon served as Chief. Bill and Dale completed the nucleus of leadership, helping two new lodges start: Moswetuset (from a merger of King Phillip and Taskiagi) and Nanepashmet (from the merger of Shingebis, Amiskwi and Passaquo). Additionally, an area realignment in 1994 brought Ajapeu Lodge from NE-2A back to NE-1A. Dale McCann stepped down as Staff Adviser, to be replaced by Robert Cole, who joined new chief Michael Ban for the 1996 Conclave. After the conclave, Bill appointed his successor, Roger L. Gagnon, to the position of Associate Adviser. A new Staff Adviser (and former Lodge Chief) Rick Riopelle stepped up to join the Section. Mac Carr presided over the 1997 Conclave, and at its conclusion, Roger assumed the role of Section Adviser with his new chief, Richard Burt for the 1998 "Rain-clave" at Camp Onway. The leadership team also helped a new lodge, Chippanyonk (from the merger of Taunkacoo and Musketahquid) begin its service. Wannalancit Lodge also merged, becoming a part of Nanepashmet. In 1999 the young lodge stepped up to host its first Conclave under the leadership of chief Paul Healey. Jay Schnapp, Russ Wolf and Scott Valcourt were also appointed Associate Advisers for this year. To close out its first century of existence, NE-1A held the 2000 Conclave under the leadership of Mikey LaPlante at TL Storer Scout Reservation. At the conclave's conclusion, Josh Gagnon was elected his first term as Section Chief. A New Century of Service At the turn of the century, NE-1A prepared for another transition in leadership. Kahagon Lodge merged to become a part of Moswetuset, lowering the number of lodges to 7. At the end of the 2001 Conclave, Roger Gagnon appointed (his eventual successor) Fred A. Gobeille of Ajapeu Lodge to the post of Associate Adviser. Josh Gagnon was elected to a second term, becoming the first two-term Chief since Robert Gordon (1994-5). Fred assumed the role of Section Adviser in June of 2002 and appointed Dick Avery of Passconaway Lodge his Associate Adviser. Conclave 2003 came and went under the leadership of Scott Devoid. Edward Lynes was elected chief for the 2003-2004 year, but his term would not last long. In December of 2003, he was elected to serve as the Northeast Region Chief for 2004. Zac Hicks stepped up to serve the remainder of Ed's term and presided over a prodigious year. In February, the Section held its first-ever Quality Lodge Summit, a weekend training event focused on aiding lodges in the development of their program. NE-1A also hosted, for the first time in history, a National Leadership Seminar within the borders of the Section. The conclave in the spring of 2004, hosted by Passaconaway Lodge, was the largest since the mid-1990's and the first to have 100% lodge participation since 2001. At the end of the conclave, Mike Price was elected to serve as Section Chief. In 2004, NE-1A also adopted a Section name, Wobanakik. The name comes from the language of the Abenaki Indians, a tribe native to New England. Translated, the words means "Land of the Dawn," appropriate, as NE-1A is the Easternmost Section in the continental US. The Section in turn adopted a patch and logo to correspond with this new identity. Under Mike's leadership, the Section continued to thrive. In 2005, the Section hosted its second-Quality Lodge Summit (with VIP visits by the National Chief and Northeast Region Chief), and also launched an updated version of its website, www.ne1a.org. Historical Moments of note: ????? Section Chiefs Section Vice-Chiefs Section Secretaries Section Advisers Section Staff Advisers Associate Section Advisers Conclaves *NE-1A Conclaves 2000-Pres *NE-1A Conclaves 1990-1999 *NE-1A Conclave 1989 Official Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Section Awards ????? Resources Internal Links Northeast Region Northeast Region Lodges Sections External Links Section NE-1A Website